Balloon Pop
Balloon Pop is a mini-game run by Flim and Flam, and can be accessed by tapping on their Balloon Pop Stand. It operates as a carnival game that has balloons that can be popped for a prize. There are three games, each with a different set of prizes. There is a free game that is only available every 24 hours after the first two games (the difference between the first two is about 12 hours). The time between free games has fallen to 4 as of the 9/30/15 update. The other two cost 20 gems ( before the 6/13/13 update) and respectively and can be played as often as you can afford. Zones While you can purchase the Balloon Pop Stand in both Ponyville and Canterlot, the free game timer is shared between the two instances. However, you might get the timer reset once after building it in Canterlot. Quests that require Balloon Pop will only credit games played in the town where the quest is available. Prizes When a prize has been found, it cannot be taken back. After three prizes have been found (or all balloons have been popped), the game ends. The player may get an additional prize for ( for the free game). There is a maximum of 5 prizes per game. It is possible to pop all the balloons in a single game with less than 3 prizes (or with additional tries and have less than 5 prizes), due to the high chance of empty balloons. It is possible to win multiple different ponies in a single game of the gem version. All ponies and decor items found this way will be sent to the player's inventory in the shop. These items can then be placed for free whenever you choose, though most ponies require you to build their home before they can arrive as usual. Unless they share the home with a pony you already acquired, in which case they will instantly arrive. Prizes like bits and element shards count towards any active quest in the zone the game is played in. Note: Decorations won this way give no experience when placed and cannot be sold, only returned to your inventory. Free Game Every 4 hours(6 per day), you will get a free game. Heart Game For , you can play the Heart Game. Gem Game For 20 ( before the 6/13/13 update), you can play the Gems game. Tips For iDevices, follow these steps to pop balloons for free even if it is not on time. But don't do this all the time. 1. Build a carnival. 2. Close the game, and go to your settings (Task:(closing the game) /Device/More/Multitasking/long press "MyLittlePony" then click the red (-) button) 3. Go to General. (Task: /Settings/General) 4. Click date and time, and if it is set Automatically, turn it off. If not, nothing will happen. (Task: /Settings/General/DateandTime/SetAutomatically-Off/set date and time) 5. Then if you see "Set date and Time" click it and set your time to Pm or Am. (Task: /Settings/General/DateandTime/SetAutomatically-Off/set date and time) 6. Go back to your game. (Task: /MyLittlePonyfriendshipismagic) 7. Go to the carnival. (Task: /MyLittlePonyfriendshipismagic/Carnival) 8. Click on the free game, then you are done. Hope this helped! Gallery Balloon pop starting page.PNG Gem balloon pop.PNG Heart gem balloon pop.PNG free balloon pop.PNG